The present invention relates generally to oil sealing assemblies, and more particularly to an oil sealing device for maintaining an adequate seal between the rotor side and the side of a housing of a rotary engine. More specifically, the invention also relates to means for retaining an oil seal ring in fixed relationship relative to the engine rotor during rotation thereof.
In conventional oil sealing devices for rotary engines, an annular groove is provided in each of the sides of the engine rotor and an oil seal ring is fitted within said grooves. The oil seal ring is normally fixed in place by a pin in order to prevent wear caused by rotation or movement of the ring. That is, when the engine rotor is rotating, rotation of the oil seal ring itself will cause deleterious effects due to wear of an O-ring or spring cooperatively arranged in engagement with the oil seal ring thereby resulting in a reduction in the durability of the oil seal assembly.
Additionally, the amount of space available for setting of pins and the like, as well as the space between the outer peripheral edge of the rotor and the annular groove in which the oil seal ring is fitted, is very limited so that mounting of a pin or similar element in such limited space creates significant difficulties. Furthermore, in this type of oil sealing device, it is found that axial movement of the oil seal ring becomes awkward during use.
In other known oil seal devices, in order to prevent undesired rotation of the oil seal ring, both ends of the spring adapted to press the oil seal ring against the side housing of the rotor are secured either in recesses or against protuberances provided in both the annular groove and the oil seal ring. In such cases, both ends of the undulated spring must be fixed in recesses or the like in order to inhibit rotation of the oil seal ring. As a result, the direction or positioning of the spring must be effected in a particular predetermined manner thereby causing inconvenience in the assembly of the oil seal.
The present invention is intended to prevent wear of the oil seal ring of an oil sealing assembly in a rotary engine, as well as wear of the O-ring or spring incorporated in the oil seal device, by inhibiting movement of the oil seal ring during rotation of the rotor thereby to improve the tightness and durability of the sealing device.